


the bird and the... tomato?

by orphan_account



Series: the world can't take your shine away. [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen, terminal illness AU, ygoshipolympics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:29:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a chance meeting on the roof, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. you and i

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is Fai, submitting an entry to the YGO Shipping Olympics.
> 
> Warning: This is a Terminal Illness AU, if you are uncomfortable with this AU, please avoid reading it. (If this has offended you in any way, I apologize.)

He excuses himself from his sister’s room as the nurse comes in to check on her. He knows that the check-up and all the other things will take a bit of time so Shun decides to wander around the hospital.

It was similar to all the other hospitals that he had gone to, nothing new or out of place. The doors were a pale blue and the sterile smell of iodoform was very present even in the corridors. His footsteps echo as he seems to be the only one loitering about, the only other sound he hears is the ding of the elevator when it stops at the floor he’s at. When he reached the end of the floor, he decided that maybe he should go to the roof and clear his head. The smell was becoming somewhat stifling, and he could feel the beginnings of a headache.

The roof was a welcomed change of atmosphere, and Shun breathed in as much of the fresh air as he could. He never did like hospitals, remembering all those times he had to be confined because of accidents and illnesses he contracted during his younger years. He didn’t like the smell that always seemed to cling to his nostrils whenever he was alone in his room, nor did he like the sound of the elevator dinging in an empty corridor, especially at night. He had not any fond memories of this place, and all he wanted was to get out of here and never come back, hoping that Ruri would soon be allowed to leave. She was fine now, and her words - which were soft days before - had their usual bite again. She moved around a lot and Shun had, more than once, caught her outside her room. “I have nothing better to do inside, and I’m fine already,” she had told him the last time he caught her out in bed, “Although, the doctor is convinced that I should stay here some more. It gets lonely lying down in bed alone, you probably know how that feels,” and here, her words are teasing, “I just went and visited a friend.”

He hadn’t believed her, “You. Visiting a friend.” And Ruri rolled her eyes, “I’m not heartless, Shun. I have friends, too. I’m not like a certain someone who’s too busy to socialize,” her words judged him, but he didn’t care. “He’s a sweet guy, and before you comment about me staying away from boys, don’t. He’s cute, but he’s not my type. Now get in the room before one of the nurses catches me outside.” That had been a week ago, and since then, Ruri never mentioned her ‘friend’ again. Had she been making him up? But she didn’t have a reason to make up a nameless and faceless stranger as an excuse. Perhaps he was real and was probably discharged already.

The slow creaking of the rooftop’s metal door told him that someone was reluctantly making their way in. He turned to the direction of the entryway, an eyebrow arching when he saw what looked to be a guy (probably his age or younger, 18?) with a tomato for hair. The next thing he noticed was that the guy was in his pajamas, obviously a patient like his sister. The guy was looking at him, wariness clear in his features, “You’re not smoking, are you,” came the cautious question. “I’m not,” Shun replied, turning to face the other person, as if showing proof that he was clean. “Oh, okay then,” he furrows his eyebrows, as if to say he didn’t quite believe Shun yet. He doesn’t blame the guy for still keeping his guard up as he entered the rooftop, he would have asked the same thing himself if he were sick. The guy was making his way to where Shun was, and now that Shun had a better look, he noticed some other things. Like how this person was shorter than he was, how he looked pale under the sunlight and how he had dark bags under his eyes, either from lack of sleep or something else Shun didn’t want to ask about. When the guy was nearer, he stopped for a bit, observing Shun quietly. After a moment, he smiled weakly, “I’m sorry if I seemed kind of rude, I woke up with a bad start today.”

“No, it’s fine,” Shun answered, “I kind of understand what you’re worried about.”

“Oh, are you going to be having an appointment today?” Tomato asked.

“Ah, no. I was just visiting my little sister, but right now the nurse’s in her room taking tests,” he looked at his watch, “It’ll probably be over soon.” Thank goodness. He just wanted to say goodbye to Ruri and head home already.

“A sister, huh? What’s her name? I probably know her,” Tomato had smiled at that. Shun didn’t think he had to tell this guy what his sister’s name was, but it wouldn’t hurt to humor him. Besides, if he did know Ruri, then this guy was probably that friend she had mentioned.

“Kurosaki Ruri,” he said, “that’s her name.”

“Ah, Ruri! I know her!” Bingo. “Your sister’s very nice, kind of aloof at first, but she’s fun to talk to once you get to know her,” Tomato then offered his hand to Shun, “I’m Sakaki Yuuya, and you must be the fabled ‘Shun-nii’?” Typical of his sister to try and humiliate him in front of her friends, even when she wasn’t there to witness it, “Yes, that would sadly be me. But please, just Shun is okay.” He took Yuuya’s hand and shook it.

“How is Ruri these days, Shun? I haven’t seen her since a week ago, I thought that maybe she had been discharged,” He didn’t look at Shun when he asked, and Shun wondered whether Yuuya probably felt forgotten. He didn’t know why, but he kind of felt like telling his sister off for making the boy worry about her, “She’s fine. She’s getting quite antsy to leave, actually. She’ll probably be discharged soon, three days from now at best,” He wasn’t a doctor, but he knew Ruri well enough to know that she didn’t and wouldn’t allow herself to stay for much longer.

“Ah, is that so…?” Hm? Yuuya looked kind of upset about this bit of news, “I’m glad she’ll be able to leave soon. She doesn’t deserve to be cooped in here with nothing to do, also, she’s been complaining to me about the hospital food, saying that if she had to eat one more meal here she’d ‘lose her marbles’, and now she won’t have to eat any of it anymore.”

Shun noted the lack of enthusiasm in Yuuya’s voice and took it as a friend accepting the fact that the ending of their short friendship was inevitable, “You don’t have to make that kind of face,” his eyes looked straight to the door of the rooftop, “I’m sure Ruri would want to see you again, soon. Maybe once you get discharged as well, she’ll ask to hang out with you.” He had wanted to sound reassuring, but Yuuya had a look on his face that Shun couldn’t quite read.

“Well, about that--” The door to the rooftop was pushed open and to Shun’s surprise, it was one of the nurses. “Yuuya-kun, here you are! Thank goodness. Please stop leaving your room, and you’re not supposed to be out here of all places!” She berated the patient as she approached the two of them, “Come along, now. Back to your room.” She offered her hand to Yuuya (she looked like she wasn’t going to take ‘no’ for an answer), and the boy reluctantly took it. Shun frowned at that, his sister had told him all about how sometimes the nurses caught her loitering around, but she was never actively… chased? Scolded by strict nurses when she was caught outside her room? Yes. But never like this. He believed that patients were at least allowed even a bit of freedom to go wherever they pleased in the hospital, especially those who were well on their way into full recovery.

As they were walking away, Yuuya looked back at Shun and gave him a sad sort of smile, which surprised him, “Please tell Ruri that I said goodbye and that I’m glad she'll be out soon, thank you.”

“Uh… U-huh.”

Before the door to the rooftop closed he heard the nurse say, “I’m just worried you might have passed out somewhere else, again.” She probably hadn’t meant for Shun to hear it, but he did. He stood there, on the rooftop, alone. His thoughts weren’t running a mile a minute for once. Silence. But the good kind.

He looked at his watch again.

It was almost time to go back.

He looked up at the blue sky and heard the birds chirping somewhere overhead.

Today, Shun decided, was a somewhat okay day.


	2. left our troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> now something was wrong here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this is Fai, submitting an entry to the YGO Shipping Olympics.
> 
> Warning: This is a Terminal Illness AU, if you are uncomfortable with this AU, please avoid reading it. (If this has offended you in any way, I apologize.)

A few days later found Shun in Ruri’s room, soon it wouldn't be hers, holding a bag with some of her belongings in it. Today, Ruri was ‘finally being granted her freedom’ (her words, not his). She could not stop talking about it the day before, how she was tired of her hospital gown or her pajamas, how she was glad the smell of antiseptic wouldn’t be something she had to deal with any longer, and how she could finally eat ‘real food’ (junk food) once again.

She had a bouquet of flowers that Shun was kind enough to buy for her (“Yellow roses are supposed to be given to people while they’re sick in the hospital, not after!”), which he held on his other hand. Some other things had to be dealt with, but all that seemed to pass by quickly, Ruri’s excitement to seeing the outside rubbing off on him, and soon they were out of the hospital, into a waiting cab by the entrance, and were being driven home, some of the nurses that took care of Ruri and befriended her waved them goodbye. Ruri commented on how nice it was that some of the staff took the time to see her off.

Shun realized with a start that there was something he had forgotten to do.

“Ruri,” he began, “I forgot to mention something that happened a few days ago.” He kind of felt bad for forgetting so easily, and he hoped that the boy, Yuuya, would forgive him for only mentioning this now.

“What is it?”

“I met Yuuya, your friend. We… kind of talked a little bit,” Now that he was remembering their conversation on the rooftop, the stern nurse’s voice played in his head, and for some reason that just made his stomach twist and leave a bad taste in his mouth. Yuuya had looked so… down when he was discovered, more so when he was inevitably sent back to his room.

“-un. Shun. Shun!” Ruri snapped him out of his thoughts, her fingers still on his cheek from where she pinched him. “Sorry, what did you say?” he asked, pushing her hand away from his face and rubbing his swollen cheek.

“I said ‘What did he tell you?’ It’s rude to ignore people, you know,” She huffed, crossing her arms.

“Oh. Yuuya just wanted me to tell you ‘goodbye and that he was happy for you.’ He seemed kind of sad tho-- Ruri? Is something wrong?” Ruri had a strange look on her face, like she wanted to say something but couldn’t find the words to say it. What happened?

“Ruri--”

“Hey. How was he?”

“Pardon?”

“How was Yuuya when you were talking to him?” She looked very serious.

“There was nothing wrong with him. He was perfectly fine, he didn’t look like he was going to pass out anytime soon. I know I said he looked sad, but he also smiled a lot while we talked, and he was pretty much okay. The kid’s probably gonna be out soon,” the look on Ruri’s face seemed to say that she didn’t believe him at all, “Look. He was okay, there’s nothing to worry about. Yuuya was okay the last time I talked to him.”

“I see…”

“Come to think of it, how come you never visited him again? He thought you had been discharged earlier and was surprised when I mentioned that you were still confined when we talked,” he hadn’t meant to sound accusing, but it just wasn’t how Ruri would have acted around her friends, “Did you two have a fight?”

“No. No, we didn’t,” she shook her head, “But, I did have a bit of a fight with his brother.” He could see her eyes filled with remorse as she remembered something that was probably meant to be kept secret between her and Yuuya’s brother, whoever he was. “I wanted to visit Yuuya really badly these past few days, but I’d get cold feet and back out all the time. It’s really frustrating.” Her soft voice was filled with emotion, Shun was afraid she’d start crying.

“Is there something wrong?”

“No. Not really. It’s just that I said some things that I shouldn’t have. I feel bad about them still. I want to apologize to Yuuya but,” she swallowed, “I don’t think I’m ready to see him… yet. Please don’t ask me, Shun.” The look on his face must’ve given away what he wanted to know, and what he wanted to know was, what was it about Yuuya that could have upset Ruri and made her feel bad? Was it even Yuuya who made her feel bad, or was it something his brother said?

“Hey, Shun?”

“Yeah?”

“Could I ask you a favor?”

He didn’t like the sound of that, but Ruri knew that he couldn’t ever resist her. As annoying as she was at times, she was his beloved little sister, and he’d probably do anything within reason for her.

“What do you want me to do?” He had a bit of a feeling that he knew what Ruri was about to ask from him.

“Could you,” she looked him in the eyes, “visit Yuuya for me?”

Thought so, “What for?”

“I just want to know how he is, I really would love to see him myself and I’m being silly right now because I’m afraid to go and visit him and apologize for what I said. But the thing is, I might end up saying something I’ll regret, again. I kind of feel like a jerk asking you to do this for me, sorry…” She looked deeply troubled and he didn’t want her to be. Whatever happened between her and Yuuya, and possibly Yuuya’s brother, Shun was going to have to find out himself.

“Fine, I’ll do it.” There was nothing wrong with visiting Yuuya, in fact, he kind of liked having conversations with the tomato-haired guy. Yeah, he was definitely going to ask him about his hair.

Ruri sighed in relief, “Thank you so much, Shun-nii.”

“Don’t call me that,” he groaned.

“What? I think it suits you! You seemed to think so yourself a few years ago~!” The sudden topic change made Ruri smile, and Shun only had to sort of humiliate himself to cheer her up. Such are the woes of being the older sibling, “I was 9 at the time, with a huge ego. Get over it already.”

“Not a chance, Shun-nii!”

He sighed.

The rest of the ride back home was spent in amicable silence, Ruri typing away on her phone and Shun looking out the window into the orange sky. The sun was starting to set and the buildings they passed by were nothing but shadows.

Shun closed his eyes.

Today, he decided, was a weird day.


	3. far behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> getting to know you, getting to know all about you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this is Fai, submitting an entry to the YGO Shipping Olympics.
> 
> Warning: This is a Terminal Illness AU, if you are uncomfortable with this AU, please avoid reading it. (If this has offended you in any way, I apologize.)

“Oh, hello,” he smiled at the person by the door, “Did you come to visit Ruri again?” He placed his book down and smiled at his visitor.

“Actually, Ruri was discharged a few days ago, sorry we couldn’t tell you earlier,” the other person replied.

“Ah. It’s fine.” It was bound to happen sooner or later, Ruri was yet another person who was finally outside once more, able to walk on her own two feet without anyone worrying about her hurting herself. Yuuya envied her. “Are those for me, then?” He asked, pointing to the bouquet of daisies in Shun’s hand.

“Uh, yeah, Ruri said she wanted to give these to you herself but she had something to do…”

“I’m glad she’s doing okay,” he replies. He doesn’t really know what to do or what to say, Kurosaki Shun came at a… wrong time? Yuuya was feeling rather weak today and so he opted to stay in bed, even though he longed to walk around the hospital. Of course, his lungs had other ideas and he’d rather not pass out again from shortness of breath and those painful palpitations. Yuuto brought him books to read so it wasn’t all that bad. Now, what to do with Kurosaki around? It’d be rude to resume reading when there was a guest…

“Um,” Shun started, looking at the vase on the bedside table, with newly bought flowers in it, “I didn’t expect there to be another, although I guess I should have.” The rest of his words were muttered and Yuuya had to strain to hear what he just said.

“It’s fine,” Yuuya smiled, “There’s some space on the table, you can just place them there.” He realized what he just said and added, “I-I’d do it myself but I’m kind of--” What was he supposed to say? Weak? Out of breath?

“You don’t have to force yourself,” Shun saved him from having to think of an excuse, “A patient should rest easy, besides, it’s sort of my fault, coming here unannounced.” He placed the bouquet on the table, just as Yuuya told him. He looked at the chair that Yuuto usually occupied, and with Yuuya’s nod, he pulled it near the bed and sat down.

“No one’s at fault here. And I’m always glad for visitors,” He opened the book that he was reading and placed a bookmark in it. “So, how are you?” He really was thankful to Shun for coming over to visit, being alone always made him upset and he liked talking to people. His brother and their parents were all busy, but they did say they were coming over as soon as possible once they were done.

“Ah, well, you know,” He dragged a hand down his face, Yuuya had a confused look at how he answered, “I’m fine. Dealing with some difficulties near the end of the semester, but I’m sure I’ll survive. Just two more weeks and then I’ll be off for a month.” Shun looked at Yuuya, then, “How about you?”

“As fit as a fiddle as always!” Yuuya lied, “But the nurses and my family told me to take it easy today and I don’t want to upset them.” He held up the book he was reading so that Shun could see it, “So, I’ve been keeping myself busy. But, you know? It’s kind of sad being all alone in this room, so I’m really glad you came to visit!” This one wasn’t a lie.

Shun nodded at him. He seemed to want to say something else, but there was something stopping him. Yuuya could feel that the situation was starting to get just a tiny bit awkward and he didn’t know what to say to be rid of this atmosphere. He didn’t really know anything about this person in front of him, but…

His thoughts were broken when he heard a grumble. To his surprise, and embarrassment, that was his stomach growling. He hadn’t really been hungry earlier so he didn’t eat breakfast and lunch, and yesterday’s dinner was upchucked down the toilet. Shun had a small smile, “Hungry?” And Yuuya had to laugh a little, “Yeah, well, I didn’t really have lunch today since I was feeling kind of sick a while ago.”

“Oh,” Shun said, “Should I call a nurse or--”

“No, please don’t. I don’t think I can handle heavy meals right now.”

“How about a pork bun? Would that still be too much for you?”

His stomach growled again at the mention of pork buns. He hasn’t had one in ages. He shook his head, “No, it’s not too much. Actually, pork buns sound like a good idea.”

Shun nodded and left his seat, “I’ll be back.” He was about to leave the room when Yuuya called out to him, “Wait! You’re not actually going to buy it are you?”

Shun looked back at Yuuya and had an eyebrow raised, “I am indeed going to buy some pork buns for you, why?” Yuuya didn’t know how to answer him. Why was Shun even doing this? Also, it was kind of embarrassing for someone to buy food for him when he could go and buy it himself. Did Shun even know where the hospital canteen was? At Yuuya’s lack of an answer, Shun smiled a little, “Don’t worry, I won’t buy too much. I’ll be back, I promise.”

“Wai--” The door closed behind Shun with a click.

What was Yuuya supposed to do now? Of course, he’d wait. But after that, what? He wasn’t even sure if he could stomach the food right now, although his grumbling stomach was enough proof that he could eat, and that he had to eat. No, the real question was: Why was Shun doing this for him? The guy didn’t even know Yuuya that well, and he’s being very kind to him. Or was he doing it out of pity or to get out of an awkward situation?

Yeah, it was probably that.

Still, it was kind of him to offer to buy food.

No, seriously. Does Shun even know where the canteen is? Yuuya had gotten himself lost twice in the hospital searching for the canteen to get something to eat that wasn’t chicken soup, vegetables and other healthy food. He really wanted chips or else he might die or something. Of course, after getting lost twice, he decided not to push his luck and instead Yuuto ‘smuggled’ in some junk food once in a while for Yuuya to cheer him up. His brother is simply the best there is.

With nothing to do, Yuuya grabbed his book and continued reading from where he left off.

Half an hour later, Shun entered his room with a small paper bag. Yuuya closed his book and placed it back on the table, wondering why it took Shun a while.

As if reading his mind, Shun gave Yuuya the paper bag and sat down beside him, “I was told that there was a canteen here, but I couldn’t find it anywhere. So I had to go to the nearest convenience store. It’s still warm, so don’t worry.”

Yuuya chuckled at the story, “I’m starting to think that the hospital staff are lying to us. I’ve been looking for the canteen too, but I’ve never found it.” He brought out the two pork buns wrapped in paper, handing one to Shun. “I haven’t had this in a long time, so thank you! You really didn’t have to go buy anything for me, but you still did.”

“You’re welcome. And it’s okay, I wanted to. Besides, I was starting to get hungry while looking for the canteen.”

“Maybe there wasn’t one in the first place, haha,” Yuuya unwrapped the pork bun and peeled off the paper that was under it. “Ah, I didn’t get any sauce.” Shun said after he did the same to his own.

“It’s alright, I don’t really need the sauce. Thanks for the food!” He gobbled up the pork bun, yes it was still warm and very delicious, and he was really hungry. “When can I pay you back?” He asked Shun, who was still eating.

“You don’t have to, I don’t mind,” Shun then split his food in half and handed the slightly bigger part to Yuuya. “You sure?” Yuuya asked. Shun nodded and placed it on Yuuya’s hand.

“Th-thank you. But, are you sure? I mean, about the not needing to pay you back.”

“No, it’s really fine. You could take this as an apology for coming unannounced.”

“I don’t mind at all! Like I said, it’s nice to have company!” He finished his food, “Besides, my parents or my brother won’t be here ‘til later on. So, it’s nice to have someone to talk to instead of being alone with only books for company.”

After that, they talked a bit more, about trivial things like the weather, about other patients that Yuuya befriended, and then about themselves. Yuuya found out that Shun and Ruri lived in the city, away from their parents, so that it would be easier for them to go to uni as it was far from home. The two of them had their fair share of chores, but Shun was always the one who cooked, Ruri was not allowed to go in the kitchen. The siblings studied in the same university but where in different departments, Shun was taking Economics while Ruri was taking Interior Design. Yuuya told Shun about his family. His father, the stage magician, his mother who was once the leader of a gang, his twin brother, younger than he was by a few minutes. He told Shun that he wanted to be an actor, but didn’t tell him that his dream might be an impossible dream. He didn’t want to ruin the mood.

Shun had to excuse himself at 7, saying he had to go buy stuff for dinner. “I’ll come back, if you want me to?” Yuuya smiled at him, “That would be nice. But, maybe after your finals.”

Shun sighed, rubbing his temples, “Of course.” He mentioned probably having to sleep late today, or pulling an all-nighter to get some more studying done.

“Don’t stress yourself out, Shun. You have two weeks. I’m sure you’ll do well.”

“I hope you’re right,” He stopped by the door, “So, goodbye for now?”

Yuuya nodded, “See you soon, Shun. Good luck with your exams.”

“Mm, thanks.” He opened the door and then stepped out, waving one last time to Yuuya before closing it behind him. Yuuya reached over for the book on his desk and continued reading. It was quiet once more and colder now. Yuuya yawned. Maybe he could take a nap before his family came over? He placed the book down and started fluffing his pillow.

The door opened then, revealing someone who looked exactly like Yuuya. “Hey,” Yuuya said, smiling affectionately. “Welcome back.”

His look-alike closed the door and took a seat beside him, on the chair Shun occupied a while ago. “Hey.” He said, patting Yuuya’s head. “I came here as fast as I could. Did you have a good day today?”

“Yeah,” Yuuya answered, “Someone came over and visited.” He grinned.

“Glad to hear that. They even brought you nice flowers.” Yuuto picked a daisy from the bouquet twisting its stem absently around his fingers, “Are you feeling better today?”

“U-huh. I even ate.”

“Good.”

Yuuya yawned again.

“Go get some rest, Yuuya. I’ll stay here,” Yuuto said as he gently held onto Yuuya’s left hand.

“‘Kay. Wake me up when mom or dad come?”

“Promise.”

And soon, Yuuya was asleep, dreaming of a world where he battled the forces of evil with a dragon by his side, a world of different dimensions, a world of entertainment, laughter, tears, and anger.

He dreamed of a world where he was okay. ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you very much for reading part 1 of 'the world can't take your shine away'! I'll most likely update this series sometime soon? Maybe after YGOSO? Not really sure, I'll be busy soon because I'm going back to uni this month. :0


End file.
